LETS TRUTH OR DARE!
by sibunafan331
Summary: TIME TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE WITH YOUR FAVORITE NICKELODEON CAST! click on the button above to play! review to see them do funny things!but rule 1: no killing! rule 2: do not interupt with these pairings: fabina, patrome, mickara and amfie. NO MORE!
1. inroduction

introduction

Welcome! you have selected...LETS TRUTH OR DARE! i'm your host sibunafan331 but you can just call me sabrina!  
>Lets give a hand tooo our HOA cast...<p>

NINA!

nina:(comes in)hiii!

AMBER!

amber:(comes in) eeepppp!

FABIAN!

fabian: (comes in) heyy!

MARA!

mara:(comes in) hello!

MICK!

MICK: (comes in)HIYA!

PATRICIA!

patricia:(walks in) what now- i mean- HEY!

JEROME!

jerome: (runs in) hello fans! (awekward silence) boo!

AND...ALFIE!

alfie: (comes in) hey! or as they say in your language...BEEB-BLOOP-BAAP-BEEP(the crowd laughs)what?

sabrina: in this game, the reviewers can truth or dare the characters to do anything at all...

the cast: WHAT?

sabrina:...but each character has 50 passes

the cast: phew! now i will start if i ever get any reviews

if you see a button with an "r" as in "review this chapter" click it and start truth or daring


	2. BEGIN IN CALI!

CHAPTER 2

SABRINA:hello! welcome to LETS TRUTH OR DARE!wow! soo many reviews! ok lets start with

anubisfreak:

i dare jerome to have amber put make-up on him and wear it for 2 hours. good luck with your story.

jerome: WHAT?  
>sabrina: thanks! and jerome DO IT!( locks him and amber in a room)<br>amber: done!  
>jerome: noooo! i look horrible!(glares at sabrina) i hate you!<br>sabrina: i love you too next

monkeyfudge14:

Alfie and jerome have to hold hands the whole game lol

crowd: (laughs)

sabrina: ok DO IT!

jerome and alfie: (grumbles) fine

sabrina: next

Glee Clue Rock 1251

I dare fabain and Nina to kiss

fabina: (blushes)

sabrina: DO IT!

fabina:(kiss)

crowd: (goes wild)

sabrina: CALM DOWN!(silence) next

Chictionary

Fabian: Truth- Did he ever date Joy? Dare- Make out with Joy in front of Nina for 5 minutes.

Nina: Truth- How many boyfriends before Fabian? Dare- Put on chicken suit and dance to the Chicken Dance.

Amber: Truth- How much time does she take to put on her make up? Dare- Trade clothes with Patricia for a month.

Jerome: Truth- Who does he have a crush on: Mara or Patricia? Dare- Dress up like an alien and get a reaction from Alfie.

Mara: Truth- Who would she rather be with: Mick or Jerome? Dare- Eat a gallon of ice cream.

Patricia: Truth- Why is she a Goth? Dare: Use Amber's make up for 2 weeks.

Alfie: Truth- Has he ever been abducted by aliens before? Dare- Eat a jar of peanut butter and wash every scoop down with jelly.

Mick: Truth- Does he still have feelings for Amber? Dare: Eat a box of a dozen jelly filled donuts.

Good luck with your story!

sabrna: thanks!

fabian: no, and..(gets nina's most signiature glare) i'll pass(nina smiles)

nina: uhhhh(everyone stares at her) 3..(say quietly)

sabrina: (raise eyebrow)

nina:..FINE!10...ok maybe 15 and i'll pass

fabian: WHAT?

sabrina; CALM DOWN FABIAN! i stamped your heart saying "property of nina martin" and nina's geart "property of fabian rutter" HAPPY?

fabina: yess..

sabrina: next

lilmissbrat:  
>nina what state are you from?<p>

nina: um...DC

everyone: (gasps)

sabrina: next and thanks lilmissbrat love the name!

2theleftx2:

Is it true Jerome spends more than10 minutes on his hair everyday?

jerome: 10 min and a half and yes, yes it is

sabrina: ok thats the reviews, but as u all don't know, ther will be a suprise at the end of each chapter...we're going to new york!

cast:yay!

sabrina: and thats it good bye and toon in for the next episode of...

everyone: LETS TRUTH AND DARE! 


	3. new york! part 1

me: (looks out then at the director, out, director, out, director) how did we end up here?

director: i dunno...

me: (slaps self)

director: in 5,4,3,2...

SABRINA:hello! welcome back to LETS TRUTH OR DARE! hello again if you wanna talk or chat with me, the link is on my profie, and, click on my web for contests and trivas! hurry! details on ! soo many reviews!

ok lets start with...

**Glee Clue Rock 1251**

**That was great**

**Nina: truth would u date Fabian?**

sabrina(or me): awwwww thanks!

nina: ...

me: well?

nina:...

me: nina...Nina?...NINA!...EARTH TO NINA!

nina:...

me: quick jerome! do mouth to mouth!

jerome: i thought you hated jerina

me: still does

jerome: fine(leaning closer when...)

_**BANG**_

_nina hits him witha frying pan(__**like from tangled, I LOVE THAT MOVIE!)**_

jerome: birdie wirdie(faints)

nina: that was fun (waves frying pan but hits herself) oww

me: well nina?

nina: i'd love to!

me: next!

**sibunafan331**

me: oh look at that! its me! (smiles evily)

everyone: (scared)

**heyy how ya doin? i rewiewed myself,**

**dares:**

**fabina(evil grin): tie nina and fabian into seperate chairs and throw fabian into a pit of fan girls(evil laugh)once nina's all fired up, fish fabian out and throw nina in and watch then fight to the death(evil laugh)**

**amber: be patricia for 2 chapters**

**patricia: be amber for 2 chapters**

**joy: kiss fabian**

**nina; when joy kissed him, you will fired up and i will throw u 2 into a pit a watch you 2 fight to the death(evil laugh)**

**last but not least,patrome**

**(PS i am an extreme patrome fan or jeticia fan and we have lost many people to jara, but, U CANT MAKE ME A JARA FAN!)**

**JEROME: give 20 bucks to me**

**patricia: kiss him so he could do it**

**that'll be all, imma do this when only less reviews, but THAT DOESN'T MEAN ANYONE SHOULD STOP REVIEWING!**

me: ok , amber u tie her, i'll tie him(holding rope)

amber: ok

(after that)

me: sorry sweetie(pushes him into the pit of fangirls) ok (pushes nina's chair infront of the window)

nina:!(eyes on fire) let me at'em !

me:we'll do the next one!(looks at paper) AMBER!PATRICIA!GET OUT HERE!

patricia:(come out looking like this .com/cgi/set?id=37620209 use copy and paste)

i'm gonna kill you

amber:(came out looking like this .com/cgi/set?id=37620387 use copy and paste)

i love the dress but th-

patricia: WHERE DID YOU GET THAT DRESS?

amber: ur closet of course!

me: you must be like this for 2 chaps

both: fine..

me: lets check on fabian and nina!

fabian: HELP!

me:(fishes him out) wow ur covered in kiss marks!

nina: THATS IT!( breaks rope) THEY'VE CROSSED THE LINE!

me: RUN!RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!(running)

alfie: why?

me: cuz i wrote what happened!

everyone:AHHHHHHHHH!(STARTS RUNNING)

TO BE CONTINEUD


End file.
